Miss Dimmsdale (episode)
|headgag=Catman |previous=Snow Bound |next=Mind Over Magic }} Miss Dimmsdale is the thirty-second episode from Season 3. Plot Vicky chooses to cheat her way into winning the Miss Dimmsdale pageant, and Timmy Turner's going to stop her with the help of Catman (Adam West). They decide to become judges to prevent Vicky from winning. Synopsis Timmy is at Adam West's home, the "Stately West Manor". He is looking for an autograph from the man who played "Catman". Timmy arrives and sees that Adam West is still dressed up in his superhero costume. Timmy asks for a signed photo, Catman asks who it is being made out too, when Vicky appears behind them. Timmy says her name in surprise, causing Adam West to autograph her name onto Timmy's photo. Vicky had been cleaning up Adam West's house for free. She takes off in a hurry. Two orderlies appear with a needle and catching net, telling Mr. West that it was time to go "night night". He runs off while the orderlies sigh and unenthusiastically chase after him. Meanwhile, Timmy is left to ponder Vicky's strange and suspicious attitude. Vicky is at Dimmsdale City Hall attempting to persuade the Mayor to vote for her for Miss Dimmsdale. He is reluctant at first, but when Vicky threatens to blackmail him with photographs of him from the 1970's in humiliatingly out of fashion clothes, he quickly gives in. Meanwhile, Timmy and his fairies are disguised as a window washer, they appear in the window behind Vicky and the Mayor, trying to figure out why Vicky is blackmailing him. Wanda explains that Adam West and the Mayor are judges in the Miss Dimmsdale contest, and Vicky must be trying to bribe their way in. Worse, the winner of the contest gets a lot of money and is made Mayor for a day. The thought of Vicky ruling Dimmsdale for a day is enough to convince the three that action must be taken now. Timmy decides to wish himself as one of the judges of the contest so that he can make sure the winner is chosen "fair and square"... and isn't Vicky. When Wanda questions "What idiot would enter one of these beauty pageants?", it turns out there are quite a few who want in. This includes Mrs. Turner AND Mr. Turner, much to Timmy's horror. Mr. Turner drives off in a speedo, while Timmy reminds himself that his parents have a chance since Vicky cannot bribe him with money. Vicky appears and instead tries to threaten Timmy by stapling him to the wall, but Catman appears and rescues Timmy briefly, before Vicky uses a leaf blower to pile a ton of trash of them both. She walks of laughing wickedly, but Catman knows the truth behind Vicky's scheme and he vows to make the pageant right.... when it happens a week from now. A week later, the pageant is being held at the Dimmadome. The contestants are Mrs. Turner, A.J.'s Mom, Vicky, Dolores-Day Crocker (Mr. Crocker's mother), and Geraldine Waxelplax. Timmy is one of the judges, his fairies appear as a glass and jug of water and give Timmy a wink who winks back. Vicky also gives the Mayor a wink, and he gives a nervous wink back. Chet Ubetcha is the announcer for the pageant, and introduces the contestants. First up is Mrs. Turner, who says she wants to Miss Dimmsdale for "all the wonderful things she can do as mayor for a day" (although her vision turns out to be pretty much the same as Vicky's, with all the men in the city enslaved). At the side of the stage, Mr. Turner is in a dress and trying to get into the pageant but security stops him. As Mr. Turner is protesting, Adam West's orderlies appear and chase him across the stage with a big needle while he screams very girlishly. Vicky decides she needs to thin the competition's ranks, and pulls a lever on the side of the stage, causing Mrs. Crocker, A.J.'s Mom, and Principal Waxelplax to fall down a trap door (Waxelplax almost climbs back up, but Mrs. Turner discretely kicks her back down). Timmy is worried that Vicky is going to win without any competition, but Catman assures him that he "has a plan". ...Catman and Timmy suddenly appear tied up in a rope suspended above a boiling pot of stadium hot dogs. Timmy remarks "THIS is your plan?", and Catman admits it was more of a "vague concept". Vicky is nearby and unleashes a rat onto the rope, who begins to gnaw on it. Timmy wonders where Cosmo and Wanda are. Wanda senses that Timmy is in trouble, but before they can raise their wands and wish him out of it, the Mayor picks them up and drinks from their cup form much to Cosmo's amusement. The talent contest is going on, and Vicky is making sure that none of the other contestant's acts end without a horrible injury to whoever was on stage. Mr. Turner is on the sidelines, arguing that he is being discriminated against. He is about to be cornered by the orderlies, when Mrs. Turner (who was being propelled off the stage thanks to her sabotaged act and Vicky) collides right into them, and knocking Mr. Turner into a rope and causing him to get tied up and suspended in the air. His only relief that he is at least not suspended above a boiling pot of hot dogs. Timmy, who is still in the same situation as his dad (only with boiling hot dogs), asks Catman for a solution, or at least a way of getting rid of the foul smelling water. This gives Catman an idea, he has Timmy chew through a pack on his belt, causing cat litter to pour into the pot just as the rope snaps. Timmy and Catman fall harmlessly into the cat litter filled pot. They make it back to the judge's table just in time. Unfortunately, there seems to be no contestant left besides Vicky. She is about to be rewarded the money and key to the city, bragging that there is no one else in a dress there to challenge her, when Mr. Turner appears and he begs to differ. He is falls from the catwalk above, smashing into various costumes and items and winning the various contests (swimsuit contest, talent contest) as he clumsily stumbles around the stage. Catman is infatuated with him completing the entire pageant in one act, and tells Timmy when he finds out that is his dad, "He does have it.". Mr. Turner wins the pageant, while the other contestants take out their anger on Vicky by beating her up. Afterward, Mr. Turner has turned the city into his dictatorship, although the only person that seems to be affected is Sheldon Dinkleberg who Mr. Turner forces to endlessly turn a wheel. External links *Miss Dimmsale clip at Nick.com * * Category:Episodes Category:Season 3